1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to improvements in so called "voltage blocks", devices for the isolation of components of a system which are maintained at high magnitude positive or negative electrical potential from typically grounded system components even in the presence of continuous or intermittent flow of, for example, an electrically non-insulative fluid therebetween. Thus, throughout this application, the term voltage block is used to describe devices which function to minimize, to the extent they can, the flow of current. Such current would otherwise flow from first system components maintained at high magnitude electrical potential through a stream of electrically non-insulative fluid, such as water-base coating material, flowing between the first components and second system components maintained at high magnitude electrical potential of opposite sign, or much lower magnitude electrical potential, for example, ground potential.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many voltage blocks are illustrated and described in the prior art. There are, for example, the voltage blocks illustrated and described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,878,622; 4,982,903; 5,033,942; 5,154,357; and 5,193,750, and the references cited in those patents, particularly including U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,655,262; 2,547,440; 2,673,232; 3,098,890; 3,122,320; 3,291,889; 3,893,620; 3,933,285; 3,934,055; 4,017,029; 4,020,866; 4,085,892; 4,275,834; 4,313,475; 4,383,644; and, 4,413,788, and U.K. Patent Specifications 1,393,333 and 1,478,853. Also of interest are U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,814,551; 3,838,946; 4,030,860; 4,232,055; 4,381,180; 4,386,888; 4,515,516; 4,741,673; 4,792,092; 4,879,137; 4,881,688; 4,884,745; 4,932,589; 4,962,724; 5,078,168; 5,096,126; 5,102,045; 5,102,046; 5,197,676; 5,249,748; and, 5,255,856. No representation is intended by this listing that this is a complete listing of all pertinent prior art, or that a thorough search of all pertinent prior art has been conducted, or that no better prior art exists. Nor should any such representation be inferred.